Riot Symbiote
Riot was the name of a grey alien symbiote from an Klyntar. Its host was Carlton Drake. History ''Venom The Riot Symbiote was one of four symbiotes recovered from a comet by a spaceship operated by the Life Foundation. The ship crashed in Malaysia upon reentry to Earth, and the Riot Symbiote escaped into the population, first bonding with the surviving astronaut, John Jameson, then jumping from host to host while travelling to San Francisco. The Riot Symbiote eventually bonded with Life Foundation CEO Carlton Drake with the goal of bringing more Symbiotes to Earth to bond with Humans and then take over the planet. Riot and Drake were defeated by Eddie Brock and the Venom Symbiote. Character traits Riot was a sadistic, cannibalistic, almost borderline sociopathic entity who's only concern is keeping itself and its host alive. Capabilities As a Symbiote, Riot is able to bond with virtually any life-form, can emulate it's host and even enhance their abilities. The symbiote doesn't need to mate either, as it can reproduce asexually. *'Possession:' As a Symbiote, Riot has been shown to be able to transfer itself from host to host upon physical contact with them, passing into their flesh as if intangible and taking full control of their bodies. While in their bodies, Riot is able to enhance their physical abilities to inhuman levels, allowing them to overpower other humans with ease and heal from severe injuries such as broken bones and damaged tissue in seconds. While it is capable of seemingly suppressing a host's mind and use their bodies as if it were its own, as it did while possessing various people before reaching Carlton Drake if their host is accepting of them, it is able to almost meld minds with them and work collectively with them while sharing the same body. The abilities it can use while bonded to its host, including its ability to manifest constructs out of its own mass and enveloping its host to form a body for itself, is fueled by how compatible it is with its host. *'Superhuman Strength:' Riot was able to match Venom's strength and even overpower him in their fight. *'Superhuman Speed:' Riot's speed was able to match a fully transformed Venom in their fight. *'Superhuman Durability:' Riot was able to stand in a fight against Venom and overpower the weaker Symbiote. *'Shapeshifting: Riot can generate portions of itself out of its hosts body to form various constructs, including enveloping its host's body to form its own. As a "team leader", it is able to manifest an arsenal of weapons from its body, including blades, flails, spikes and claws. Some of these constructs can even detach and shoot out of its body, such a volley of darts it used to to kill multiple thugs and bystanders in Malaysia, a sword impaled through through Eddie Brock's torso, and the spikes it made sprout out of a catwalk while in physical contact with it. **Body Manifestation:' Riot can also fully emerge from and envelope its host's body to form its own, complete with eyes, claws and an extendable, fanged mouth, allowing it to tear flesh and eat off entire body parts from its victims. Riot's full body emulates that of its human host, resulting in it having a humanoid appearance despite its more monstrous traits. In this form, Riot's physical prowess is at its peak, increasing his strength, durability, speed, agility, and reflexes far beyond human capacity. *'Symbiote Absorption:' During the final fight between Venom and Riot, Riot momentarily absorbs Venom and Eddie into its body, making him appear larger, though the both of them managed to break out of it after Anne Weying used a high pitch frequency from a P.A. system to weaken the Symbiotes. Additionally, Riot demonstrated the ability to separate other Symbioses from their hosts through physical contact, as it was able to rip Venom off Eddie's body for a short time. Weaknesses *'Sonic Vibrations:' As powerful as the Symbiote is, exposure to extremely loud noise and even that of intense sonic vibrations drives the alien crazy. *'Intense Heat:' Aside from the intense noise causing the alien to go crazy, Riot can also be injured through exposure to intense heat, such as from lasers, fire, etc. Hosts *Carlton Drake Gallery ''Venom To be added Category:Venom characters Category:Aliens Category:Deceased